conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Republic of Paunanor
) Bundesrepublik Paunanor ( ) République fédérale de Paunanor ( ) 联邦共和国典当 ( ) República Federal de Paunanor ( ) الجمهورية الاتحادية البيدق ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Paunanor.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of Arms of Paunanor (with mantle).svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = National arms |national_motto = Vivat et res publica! ( ) Long Live the Republic |national_anthem = O' Glorious Paunanor |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = BettermapofPaunanor.png |loctext = South Atlantic |alt_map = |map_caption = Map of Paunanor |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |capital = New London |largest_city = Vesa |official_languages = , , Paunanorian |membership = |membership_type = |demonym = Paunanorian |regional_languages = , , , , , |ethnic_groups = 52.5% White 36.5% Black 9.2% Asian 1.2% Arab 0.5% Native Hawaiian/Pacific Islander |ethnic_groups_year = 2017 |religion = 45.6% Christianity, 30.2% Atheism, 16.2% Islam, 0.8% Hinduism, 0.5% Buddhism, 6.7% Other |government_type = , , |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Burkhard M. Blau (Socialist) |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Egon L. Heintze (Socialist) |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = National Parliament |lower_house = People's House |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from the and |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = November 8, 1953 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = December 20, 1954 |established_event3 = Constitution |established_date3 = January 1, 1954 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |area = |area_km2 = 4,924,556.06 |area_sq_mi = 3,059,977.27 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 75.54 |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 155,768,703 |population_estimate_rank = 9th |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_census = 155,520,396 |population_census_year = 2017 |population_density_km2 = 53.08 |population_density_sq_mi = 137.49 |population_density_rank = 124th |GDP_PPP = $11,231,991,021,000 |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $72,221.98 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 6th |GDP_nominal = $11,487,134,054,000 |GDP_nominal_rank = 3rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $73,862.55 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 7th |Gini = 0.29 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = 41st |Gini_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.942 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 2nd |HDI_year = 2015 |currency = Paunanor dollar (��) |currency_code = PAUD |time_zone = UTC, EPST |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .pau |iso3166code = PA |official_website = www.paunanor.pau/en |calling_code = +173 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Federal Republic of Paunanor is a country located between and , in the South Atlantic. It is made up of the Paunanorian Archipelago and the surrounded seas. Paunanor has a land area of over 1.2 million sq km, has a population of over 154 million and a GDP of more then $11 Trillion. It has 21 provinces and a capital zone. The capital city is New London, with a population of 2,342,024. Other major cities include Vesa, Wermin, New Berlin, Takouk, Paunto and Kolpata. Its current President is Burkhard M. Blau and Vice President Egon L. Heintze. The government is a Democratic Republic with a parliament of 309 seats. Paunanorian tribes have inhabited Paunanor since 7000 BCE. During the first milllennium, various Paunanorian kingdoms formed, the most powerful being Ponto, lasting between 208-1018. For seven centuries, between 304 and 1022, the Golden Age of Paunanor. However, during 1022 to 1038, a series of catastrophes happened, killing over 12 million people. Paunanor was later discovered by Europeans in 1499. However, Paunanor was never colonized besides a single coastal city built and claimed by the Portuguese. Then, in 1885, the British, German and French Empires agree to split and colonize Paunanor. The land was quickly developed and was consider the crown jewel of the French and German colonial empires. In 1899, Britain made their part of Paunanor a dominion. In 1914, World War One broke out, with the British and French invading the German parts of Paunanor. In the Treaty of Versailles, French Paunanor and the Dominion of Paunanor annexed German Paunanor. In 1939, World War Two happened, and when France was overrun by Nazi Germany in 1940 the French Government gave permission to the Dominion of Paunanor to annex French Paunanor until the war's end. The Dominion of Paunanor also supplied the Allies with soldiers and resources. French Paunanor was returned to France in 1944. However, demands for independence grew. Paunanor gained independence from France and the UK in 1953 via referendum. A military coup proceeded to happen shortly after independence. Yet this military government was overly thrown very shortly. During the next few decades, Paunanor become very wealthy and powerful. In 2001 and 2003, they participated in the Invasions of Afghanistan and Iraq and 2015 they invaded Somalia and make the country a vassal. In the 21st Century, Paunanor is a great power with the world's third largest economy. They are a global leader in technology and industry, and is one of the largest exporters in the world. There is a very high standard of living kept by a powerful, mechanized and productive workforce. They are part of the UN, G9, G21, OECD, AU and NATO, as the newest member. Paunanor has one of the largest and most powerful militaries on earth, having the 2nd highest military expenditure in the world. Paunanor is home of dozens of artists, philosophers, musicians, athletes, entrepreneurs, scientists, architects, diplomats and actors. Etymology The word Paunanor ''comes from the ancient languages of Paunanorian tribes. The word is believe to describe the country. ''Paun ''is Ancient Paunanorian for ''Multiple and nor ''is Ancient Paunanorian for ''Islands. It is also believed that the Paunanorian tribes called the word Paradise ''being ''A. When Paun, a ''and ''nor ''is combined it means ''The Paradise of Multiple Islands. The tribes consider Paunanor as paradise. The way Paunanor is pronounced is Pawn-A-Nor. History Main Article: The History of Paunanor Evidence of ancient humans date back to 800,000 years ago. Weapons have been founded 340,000 years ago in the Paruq jungle and musical instruments 40,000 years ago in the plains of Kortada. Evidence of Homo Sapiens ''have been founded 67,000 years ago in caves near the Victoria Mountains. The oldest evidence of art was founded 39,500 years ago in the Kortada Plains. '''The Ancient Tribes of Paunanor' The famous Paunanorian Tribes are thought to traveled from West Africa to the island of Rykia around 7000 BCE, bringing agriculture with them. They settled in the island of Rykia due to its extremely fertile land. However, the island of Rykia is a massive volcano. The volcano only does "Rykia Explosions" every 350,000 years. Around 5600 BCE, Rykia did such a thing. This threw 5.6 trillion cubic meters of dirt and rock into the ocean, causing tsunamis that are as high as 23 meters to go as far as southern Greenland and Antarctica's Atlantic coastline. It was heard across the globe due to a global sound wave. The volcano threw so much ash, temperatures fell as much 2.8°C, made the sky and the moon look odd for 800 years and the global climate only got back to normal around 2200 BCE. In fact, anything within 2,232 KM of the volcano was block from the sun because of the ash for 44 hours. The eruption caused the Paunanorian Tribes to flee Rkyia, settling across the entire coastline of the Atlantic ocean, leaving all of Paunanor with a population of less then 100,000 people for centuries. Most of those who stayed in Paunanor went to the larger islands. The Middle Ages Around 200 BCE, Paunanor's population exploded, having 17 million people by 0 CE and 26 million people by 187 CE. However, powerful kingdoms will not rise for some time. In 187 CE, Paunanor's first kingdom emerged, called the Daki Empire in eastern Gretea. However, the empire collapsed once their king died, as a civil war broke out on who inherited the crown. By 215 CE, there were 23 to 52 kingdoms. One of these kingdoms arose, called Ponto, and conquered half of the other kingdoms. Surviving kingdoms fled to other islands or were conquered in the following centuries. The Kingdom of Ponto became a powerful kingdom, and at the height of the kingdom in 978 they had control of a 545,000 men army and 14 million subjects. The "Golden Age of Medieval Paunanor" was between 304 and 1022. The kingdom was even planning to invade West Africa, and rumors of Pontonese colonies in Liberia have show some evidence. However, Ponto fell in 1018, when in 998 King Gavain VII decided that Ponto was too large to manage, and decided that on his death the land will be split between his sons. He expected to have two sons, making the division of the kingdom easy, but instead he had seven, ripping the kingdom apart. In 1018, he died, and the kingdom fell into seven. One of the sons, Wilvik III, wanted to reunite the kingdom, so in 1021 he went to war, know as the Grand War of Ponto Reunification. Wilvik had been militarizing ever since Ponto fell apart, and expected a quick victory. However, other kingdoms had been militarizing too, and the war became long and devastating. To make matters worse, enemies of former Ponto invaded the kingdoms, causing the war to spread across half of Paunanor. The Unanor Empire, an enemy of Ponto since 674, carried out a genocide on anyone who is from the seven kingdoms of Ponto, know as the Pontonese Genocide. The genocide lasted between 1023-1027 and killed between 2.3 to 3.8 million people. The war ended in 1028 and killed around 7 million people. Many rulers, including Wilvik III, died in the war. The war caused many governments in Paunanor to collapsed, and anarchy ruled supreme. Many military forces poisoned farming land during the war, causing the 1024-1037 Paunanor Famine, killing a total of 1.3 million people. Refugees fled to small towns deep in the country near the mountains, which started a plaque in 1030 that lasted for five years and killed 920,000 people. This period was know as "The Great Failure of Paunanor" or "The Great Failure" between 1022 and 1038. During the 16 year period, between 12 and 13.5 million people died. The population of Paunanor in 1022 was 42 million people, and in 1038 the population was around 30 million people. In the aftermath of the Great Failure, small towns of 500-800 people were the only countries, and the largest "city-states" only had 5,000 people. Many towns, military bases and bridges were salvaged, leaving nearly no evidence of what happen. European Discovery of Paunanor In 1499, Paunanor was discovered by Portuguese explorer Pedro Álvares Cabral, on his way to the Americas. There, he proclaimed the city of Manuel, named after the current king of Portugal. The city eventually flourished, as ships traveling to and from the Americas docked there and European ships traveling to East Asia, Arabia, India and Eastern Africa rested there too. It was called the "Golden Age of Manuel" between 1521 to 1657. But this came at a price. Many natives died of diseases brought by Europeans, despite Europeans never exploring the inland, where 95% of the native population lived. The diseases brought by Europeans killed millions. In 1499, the native population was 46 million people, in 1600 it was 2.4 million people. Despite this, at Manuel's peak in 1567, the city was home to 146,000 people, had a GDP of 17 million and was one of the most important city in the known World. However, during 1657-1662, the city population declined due to a 4 year epidemic of smallpox and better ships not having to stop in Manuel anymore. There were also colonies in West Africa in which more ships were stopping at. By 1665, the city had a population of 30,000 and it's lowest point in population was 16,000 in 1702. However, from there it rise by 1,000 people every year until 1802. The rest of Paunanor was never colonized due to the Pope Alexander VI stating in 1500 that Paunanor is "The Untouched Lands of God", stating that no country shall colonize Paunanor, as god wanted that way. So many people believed this that Muslims nations called it "The Untouched Lands of Allah" and Protestant nations also believing what Pope Alexander VI said. European Colonization of Paunanor During 19th century, atheism was becoming more popular and the Church's influence declined rapidly, meaning less people believed that Paunanor is "The Untouched Lands of God". During the Berlin Conference of 1884-1885, the German Empire, the United Kingdom and France agreed to split Paunanor between each other. Shortly after colonization, millions of Europeans quickly came to the colonies, quickly developing the land and creating massive, beautiful cities. The colonization efforts were easy due to the low native population of Paunanor and European friendliness to the local tribes. The Paunanor colonies become very industrialized and advance. Great universities, theaters, bridges, churches, homes, governmental buildings and monuments were built. In 1899, the United Kingdom made British Paunanor a British Dominion. It was said that the colonization of Paunanor started to show that Paunanor powerful status in the world. The World Wars In 1914, World War I broke out. The British and French quickly invaded the German parts of Paunanor with 135,000 men vs the German army of 70,000. The last German stronghold fell on January 7, 1916. During the war, 400,000 volunteers came from Paunanor to fight against the Central Powers. In response, the British Empire granted all Paunanorian citizens the same rights as British citizens in London. The French did the same thing, allowing Paunanorian men to vote in the French elections. After World War I, Britain got half of the German Paunanor and France got the other half of German Paunanor. During the 1920s Paunanor was having economic prosperity. However, in 1929 the stock market crashed, ending Paunanor's economic prosperity. It left Paunanor with 20% of its population unemployed and made there GDP not recover back to pre-1929 levels until 1947. In 1939, World War II broke out when Adolf Hitler invaded Poland. The dominion send food, metal and war materials to Britain. They also send 600,000 soldiers, 400 tanks and 300 air fighters. When France fell, to Nazi Germany in 1940 the British annexed French Paunanor with French permission. It was returned to France on 26 August, 1944. After the war, more and more Paunanorians wanted independence from the UK and France. British Paunanorians didn't even wanted to be part of the British Commonwealth. These demands would eventually lead to independence from France and the UK. Independence and the Cold War Since 1935, Paunanor had an independence movement. The main reason why is because Paunanorians don't want to be part the British commonwealth and fight in the wars of France and Britain. They also see Paunanor's true potential and see that independence will get closer to there goals. The independence movement got stronger and stronger, and gained support by FDR, Marilyn Monroe, General Eisenhower, Charlie Chaplin, Gandhi and Albert Einstein. Even the governments of British and French Paunanor wanted independence. The British and French governments liked Paunanor due to Paunanor helping in the war effort during World War I and II. So, they did a compromise; Paunanor would vote for there independence in exchange that shall Paunanor be independent they will maintain good diplomatic, militaristic and economic relations with France and the UK. On November 1, 1953, they voted for independence. The Republic of Paunanor was declared on November 8, 1953. However, on December 22, 1953 the Army of Paunanor attempted a coup and succeeded and declared the Military Kingdom of Paunanor. Despite the coup, the Military Kingdom of Paunanor only lasted for 5 days. On December 25, 1953, the population rise up with international support from the PRC, NATO, the Warsaw Pact, Brazil, Argentina and the British Commonwealth. The Military Kingdom of Paunanor fell on December 27, 1953 and the Federal Republic of Paunanor was founded on January 1, 1954, being officially recognizance from every country on Earth as well as having an official UN member seat on January 2, 1954. Elections were to be held every 5 years. For the next 3 years, Paunanor was a impoverished, weak country. However, on May 4, 1957, off sea oil was discovered. Not only that, but the largest oil field on Earth, predicted to run out by 2567 CE. The US and the USSR knew that if they can win the favor of Paunanor, they never have to worry about energy again, especially since the two biggest parties where the Socialist Party and the Capitalist Party; renamed in 1967 to the Democracy Party. So, they try to bribe the people and the government of Paunanor by sending them money, military equipment and technology, called the Paunanor Race. This and there oil help make Paunanor a wealthy country, advance in technology and build up there army in mere years, they become a 2nd world country in 1961 and a 1st world country in 1968. In 1960, knowing that there oil will run out one day, Paunanor declared Paunanorian National Industries (PNI), a corporation controlled by the government that invests into different sectors such as Paunanorian National Automobiles. In 1969, during the first moon landing, PNI made $873.2 Billion a year, in 1991, at the fall of the Soviet Union they made $3.532 Trillion a year. PNI is no longer allowed to be on the Forbes 500 since 1988. At the end of the cold war, Paunanor is a superpower rivaling China, the US and Russia. The Complementary Era In 1992, an Russian fighter plane crashed in southern Paunanor. Russia asked for there pilot and plane back, Paunanor agree in exchange for the fighter plane design so Paunanor can repair it. Russia agreed, giving them the design. 367 days after the crash, Paunanor send the repaired-ed plane and the pilot. However, Paunanor copied the design. In 1993, they renamed Paunanorian National Industries to Paunanorian National and International Companies (PNIC). During the 1990s, when the internet was becoming popular, Paunanor decided to start investing into the Internet. They set up their official website in 1990, called https://www.paunanor.pau/en and there offical website for PNIC in 1992, called https://www.pnicusa.pau/en. During the scare know as the "Y2K Bug", the Paunanorian government was constantly sending emails, phone calls and advertisements stating that the Y2K Bug would not happen. During New Year's Eve 2000 only 7 cases of the Y2K Bug actual happened. On September 11, 2001, terrorist attacks happen upon the United States of America. Paunanor condemned the attacks, send $5.2 Billion in international aid to the United States and former President Ebbe T. Andre made a speech, stating "Evil will not destroy Freedom" and "The American people has suffered a horrible attack against them", vowing Paunanor will help the US in there war against terror. Paunanor sent 40,000 troops, 237 tanks, 34 bomber planes and 603 AFVs to fight in the War in Afghanistan on the US side. 222 Paunanorian soldiers were killed, 2 tanks destroyed and 7 AFVs destroyed. Paunanor pulled out of the War in Afghanistan on October 7, 2004 and the war cost them $557 million. Paunanor also supported the US in the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, sending 100,000 troops, 893 tanks, 102 bomber planes, 42 fighter jets and 2,322 AFVs to fight. 673 Paunanorian soldiers were killed, 7 tanks destroyed, 24 AFVs destroyed and a fighter jet shot down. They pulled out of Iraq in May 19, 2006 and the war cost them $1.227 Billion. In 2008, a global financial crisis happen severely affecting Paunanor. This also decrease the domestic approval rating of the Democracy Party, which was important to the 2008 Paunanorian elections. President Burkhard M. Blau was voted in. He did a series of economic reforms and policies, saving the country from the 2008 financial crisis, only getting $32.3 billion more in debt then the projected 3.422 Trillion had Burkhard M. Blau was never voted in. He was proved to be extremely popular domestically and internationally, winning a landslide victory in the 2013 elections. Due to Paunanor's international influence and more powerful then every country except China and the USA as well as successfully getting out of the 2008 crisis due to strategic thinking, Paunanor was granted a permanent UN Security Council membership. On January 7, 2010, Paunanorian Special Forces founded and killed Osama bin Laden. On March 2, 2015, with UN Approval, Paunanor invaded Somalia on the Casus belli of genocide, anarchy and supporting terrorism. 400,000 troops, 4,552 tanks, 11,344 AFVs, 203 SPGs, 1,222 Towed-Artillery, 402 MLRS, the East Fleet, 455 fighters/interceptors, 323 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 164 transport aircraft, 710 helicopters, 212 attack helicopters, 344 bomber planes and 833 patrol aircraft came to help in the Invasion. The war was know as the Paunanorian Invasion of Somalia. It cost $67.232 Billion and killed or destroyed 17,221 soldiers, 140 tanks, 482 AFVs, 1 frigate, 17 MLRS, 11 Towed-Artillery, 49 fighters/interceptors, 4 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 1 transport aircraft, 22 helicopters, 20 attack helicopters, 3 bomber planes and 6 patrol aircraft. On March 15, 2015, Mogadishu fell and the last Somalian piece of land fell on November 20, 2015, unofficially ending the war. On December 21, 2015, Paunanor made Somalia a puppet state, believing the country needs a strong, outside force in order to stabilized the country and officially ending the war. The puppet state was renamed to Paunanorian Somalia. Paunanorian Somalia was quickly developed and Mogadishu is now considered one of the most modern cities in Africa and cities with an Indian ocean coast. On January 5, 2016, Burkhard M. Blau announced he will be running for President in the Paunanorian 2018 elections. According to the current data and polls, if the elections happen today he will most likely win a landslide victory like in 2013. Geography Main Article: The Geography of Paunanor Paunanor is an archipelago located in the South Atlantic. Long mountain chains run through the two biggest islands and much of Paunanor is cover in forests. Cities are scattered across Paunanor, mostly in the north eastern islands and around Lake Sokva. The north eastern islands are called the Yika archipelago. In the northeast of the country, Paunanor has the volcanic island of Rykia. The country has two main islands, Gretea in the west and the largest island in Paunanor and Setika in the east being the second largest and dotted with lakes. The body of water between the two islands is the Sea of Paunanor. In northern Gretea, there is the Savoki desert, surrounding the Nivele river. Much of the country is also cover with fertile plains, the largest being the Kortada plains in eastern Gretea. The Paruq jungle is located in northeastern Gretea, on the Paruq peninsula. Western Gretea and the Yika archipelago is mostly hilly. There is an island located in the southern part of the Sea of Paunanor, called Vakmo. It is the fourth largest island in Paunanor, after Gretea, the largest, Setika, the second largest and Rykia, the third largest. There are three large lakes in southeastern Setika. They are, from largest to smallest, Lake Napoleon, the White Lake and Lake Burgundy. The central part of Setika is dominated by the rivers that eventually flow into the Maximus river. Other parts of Setika is just woodlands in the west and north and plains in the east. A small part of the northwestern coastline is covered in jungle. There is another archipelago in the northern parts of the Sea of Paunanor, called the Neja Archeiplago. The Neja Archipelago is completely covered in jungle except there most southern island, which is cover in woodlands. Climate Most of Paunanor has a temporal seasonal climate. However, the mountains of Paunanor are extremely cold, and are usually covered in snow for the entire year. The jungles of Paunanor are extremely hot and humid, it is usually above 80'°'''F, even during the winter. The hills in eastern Gretea can be cold, temperatures can be lower then the freezing point during the winter. The Savoki desert is extremely hot all year round, even during the winter it can be above 100'°'F. During the night, the desert is usually 70'°'F. During the fall, the Kortada plains and other plains can be very windy. '''Biodiversity' Paunanor is very diverse in animals. It is unknown on how the animals were able to migrate to Paunanor, with theories of a "land bridge" being the most popular. In the jungles, Paunanor has many species of that of the Amazon jungle as well as 357 recorded Bengal tigers. In the plains, hills and forests of Paunanor, the animals and plants that are common in the eastern United States, Central and Western Europe. In the mountains, many alpine species are founded, such as Bighorn Sheep and Cougars. There are 10 national parks in Paunanor, being Savoki National Park, Large Mountain National Park, Bismarck National Park, Kortada National Park, Gretea National Park, Vakmo National Park, Rykia National Park, Central Sea National Park and Setika National Park. Most districts usually have their own parks too. 672 zoos and animal parks are in Paunanor, more then any other. The first zoo open up in New Berlin, in 1888 and is considered one of the most grandest and largest zoos in the world, being 102 acres large. Urbanization ''' Paunanor has a number of large cities. There are 74 officially recognized cities and 16 city areas, which comprises of cities that are close to each other and the surrounding area. The largest city area is the Vesa area, made of 13.7 million people, with the largest city being Vesa, having 9.2 million people living in the city. Politics Paunanor is a federal, parliamentary, direct-democracy democratic republic. The Paunanorian political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1954 constitutional document known as the Paunanorian National Constitution. Paunanorians have been founded to be mostly left wing, socialist, centralized government, legislated equality, progressive and nationalistic. There are strict laws to prevent discrimination and abusing the workers. It also keeps a strict balance for separation of church and state. '''Law The legal system of Paunanor is unique, know as Paunanorian Law. There are three levels of law, federal law, provincial law and local law. Federal law is more powerful then provincial law and provincial law is more powerful then local law. Federal law applies to the entire country, while provincial law applies to a single province and local law only applies to districts. Courts in Paunanor do not have a jury, only a judge. Each district has it own court and each province also have their own courts, where political and corruption cases in that province are checked. Paunanor also has a supreme court, called the Court of Paunanor, in which it is checked either laws violate the constitution or not. It is also where cases for changing laws are done. The Paunanorian constitution give equal rights to people regardless of their gender, religion, race, gender identification, sexual preferences, pregnancy, marital status, ethnic or social origin, color, age, disability, culture, language or birth. The constitution also gives several freedoms, such as the Freedom of Speech and the Freedom of Moving, granting citizens the rights to go any district in Paunanor. There is also a strict separation between between Corporations, the Government and the Church, as stated in the Paunanorian constitution. The government and corporation part does not account for government owned companies, such as PNIC. Law Enforcement Law enforcement in Paunanor is usually done by district police forces. Provincial police are only used in more serious cases, such as mass-shootings, heavily armed robberies and political instability. Capital punishment is illegal in Paunanor, despite being a province level decision. Military Police are used during riots, natural disasters and terrorism. The country has a murder rate of 0.5 murders per 100,000, with 1,555 cases last year. There are 67 federal prisons in Paunanor and 1 per 3,125 people are in prison, or 49,761 people. There is 487,250 police officers as of 2017. The is 55,200 military police officers. Criminal sentences are harsh and criminals are charged with multiple crimes. For example, the murder and armed robbery of a couple will result in two eight year sentences for the murder of each, two five year sentences for their robbery, a three year sentence if the gun is illegal and another three years for committing an armed robbery. In total, the convict will face twenty nine to thirty two years in prison. Stealing money, damaging, financial crimes, or anything of a monetary value will result in a prison sentence and the convict would have to pay twice the amount of stuff that was worth stolen, with 45% going to the government and 55% going to the person that was stolen from. Criminals are often tried to rehabilitated, and criminal records will not leave prisoners hard off, with crimes like pick pocketing not preventing criminals from secondary education or a secondary education level job. However, crimes such as murder are much severe and will prevent former criminals from many jobs, the choices they have are usually as vendors, ticket sellers or non-former restaurants servers. Administrative Divisions Paunanor comprises of 21 federal provinces and 1 capital region. There are three division levels of Paunanor; National (Provinces), Municipal (Districts) and Local (Townships). On the municipal level, there are 567 rural districts, 74 urban districts and a capital district. On the local level, there is 8,974 townships. Provinces have low autonomous levels, usually the differences are taxation, the budget of social services, economic laws and how long sentences are for criminals. The provinces are Yika, Rykia, Savoki, North Gretea, Paruq, Greater Vesa Area, Northern Kortada, Southern Kortada, Cejak, Kilva, Hesburg, Neja, Vakmo, Hibaya, Maximus, East Setika, North Setika, West Setika, North Pernuk and South Pernuk. There is also the Capital District. Foreign Relations Paunanor's foreign relations are extremely well, especially in Africa, Latin America and the Western World. Paunanor has an embassy in every country except Libya, Syria, Taiwan, Bhutan and North Korea. Paunanor also has free trade with every country except Libya, Eritrea, the DRC, Belarus, Russia, Bhutan, Syria, Burma, Laos and North Korea and criminal extradition treaties with every country besides North Korea, Syria and Chad. Paunanor is part of NATO, contributing to 24.4% of the NATO military budget. Paunanor also has great relations with the European Union and ASEAN. Paunanor is not an OPEC member despite Paunanor's vast resources of oil. Paunanor is an African Union member. Paunanor has alliances with every NATO and EU country, Japan, South Korea, Australia, India, New Zealand, Chile and Bosnia and Herzegovina. Paunanor is well know to have good diplomatic relations with nearly every country on earth. The country is part of the G8, G21, OECD, Schengen Area and NATO. President, Cabinet and the Parliament The President is Burkhard M. Blau and Vice President is Egon L. Heintze. The current President affiliates himself with the Socialist Party. The President has the power to declare war, make diplomatic offers, pass laws, veto laws, order the construction, change the national budget, change taxes and pardon any criminal convicted in a Paunanorian court as long as it does not violate the Constitution. Paunanor has two houses, the Paunanorian National Parliament and the People's House of Paunanor. The Paunanorian National Parliament has 309 seats, as each seat represents 500,000 people. The Socialist party has 126 seats, the Democracy Party has 108 seats, the Free Party has 67 seats, the National Party has 5 seats and the Communist, Reform and Technology Party has one seat each. Several more seats are added for the new population every election cycle. The Parliament has the ability to pass laws and stop laws, change the national budget on different sectors, make treaties, and change taxes. However, all of this except stopping laws needs approval from the President and cannot violate the Constitution. Laws, treaties can be passed without presidential approval if more 73% of the National Parliament votes in favor. Senators of the National Parliament are also the successors to the presidency shall the President, Vice President and all the Cabinet members are dead or anything else that may prevent from running as president. The People's House of Paunanor has 1,000 seats, each seat representing 0.1% of the population, or 155,768 people. There powers include the allowance of impeachment of governmental workers, regardless of job, propose laws and support laws passed by the President if it doesn't get passed by the National Parliament. Members of the Parliament are called senators. The cabinet is to assist and give advice to the President. Cabinet member's are appointed by the President every election cycle. They also control the department they specialize in. There are 20 cabinet member's; Secretary of Foreign Affairs, Secretary of the Economy, Secretary of Justice, Secretary of National Land and Resources, Secretary of Agriculture, Secretary of Labor, Secretary of Defense, Secretary of Health and Social Services, Secretary of Urban Development, Secretary of Transportation, Secretary of Energy, Secretary of Veteran Affairs, Secretary of Science, Secretary of Culture, Secretary of Cyberspace, Secretary of the Future Trends, Secretary of Education, Secretary of the Unfortunate, Secretary of Homeland Security and the CEO of PNIC. Parties and Elections Historically, Paunanor has 2 parties. One of the parties are the Capitalist Party, renamed in 1967 to the Democracy Party, who leader is senator George S. Woods. The other is the Socialist Party, who leader is President Burkhard M. Blau. Both parties still are the biggest parties. However, in the 1990s a new party called the Free Party became very popular, and in the 1998 parliamentary elections won 26.7% of the seats. They now control 67 seats. There fourth biggest party is the National Party. There are three other parties with a chance of gaining seat in Parliament, being the Communist Party, Reform Party and the Technology Party. Parliament and Presidential elections happen every 5 years. Election day is October 30 and the President and Parliament is sworn in under a copy of the Constitution on December 31. The maximum times the president can be voted is 5 terms. However, if the President has a domestic approval over 80% he may have another turn. Elections for becoming a governor of a province happen every 8 years and townships and county elections happen every 36 months. The elections are closely monitored by the Paunanorian government, the EU and the UN. Defense The Paunanorian military is all grouped together as the Paunanorian Federal Defense (PFD). They are then divided into 4 services; the Paunanorian Federal Army, the Paunanorian Federal Navy, the Paunanorian Federal Air Force and the Paunanorian Federal Coast Guard. 829,000 soldiers are active and 1,106,000 soldiers in reserve. The recruiting age is 18-32. Army The Paunanorian Federal Army (PFA) is one of the most well equipped and advanced armies on Earth. 412,000 soldiers are active and 618,000 soldiers are in reserve. They are also one of the largest armies by size. The army is spited into 3 armies, the East Army commanded by General M. Pace Woods, the West Army controlled by Tyrell A. Chandler and the International Army controlled by Uwe B. Burgstaller. The PFA is commanded by Chief General Meine M. Lorentz, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFA has 10,073 tanks, 34,774 AFVs, 3,039 SPGs, 3,423 Towed-Artillery and 2,872 MLRS. For tanks, the army usually uses the locally made A-29, Type 99, T-14 Armata, T-90, M1A2 Abrams, Leopard 2A6 and the Challenger 2. For armored fighting vehicles, they usually uses the locally made the Tiger-17, Type 97, AMX-10RC, Marder, BMP-2, Kurganets-25, FV510 Warrior, M2 Bradley, LAV-25, locally made PRV-10, locally made PTC-9, and the Stryker. For missile launchers, artillery and air defense, the army usually uses the locally made PMRL-6, K30 Biho, AS-90, M6 Linebacker, Pzh 2000, locally made Archer-17, Bhim SPA, 2S35 Koalitsiya and the locally made PAD-5. For small arms, the army usually uses the locally made N22, M4, M16, AK-12, QBZ-03, G36, locally made H20 handgun, locally made Sleeper sniper rifle, M24 Sniper rifle system, QBZ-95, locally made R-13 missile launcher, MATADOR, RPG-32, M141, FGM-172, AT4, locally made Sub-16 machine gun, M249, FN MAG, L111A1, NSV and the Desert Eagle pistol. Despite this huge army size, the army hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military equipment since the government are the only ones allowed to make military equipment, they simply pay for the rights to build certain military designs. This saves billions every year. The basic army paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 15 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the army is President Burkhard M. Blau. Navy The Paunanorian Federal Navy (PFN) is one of the most highly modernized and powerful navies on earth. 224,000 soldiers are active and 336,000 soldiers are in reserve. The navy is organized into 3 fleets, the North Fleet based in Youkai commanded by Arron M. Garrad, the East Fleet based in Norkau commanded by Admiral Richard S. Afolayan and the West Fleet in Peruk commanded by Admiral Armel V. Günther. The PFN is commanded by Chief Admiral Gert F. Ott, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFN has 7 aircraft carriers, 8 battleships, 36 frigates, 78 destroyers, 67 corvettes, 201 submarines (89 able to hold missiles, 175 able to hold torpedoes), 2,807 airplanes, 673 coastal defense crafts and 421 mine warfare. Despite this huge navy size, the navy hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military ships since the government are only ones allowed to make military ships, they simply pay for the rights to build certain ship designs. This saves billions every year. The basic naval paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 10 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the navy is President Burkhard M. Blau. Air Force The Paunanorian Federal Air Force (PFAF) is one of the most advanced air force on earth. 88,000 soldiers are active and 112,000 in reserve. The air force is organized into 3 fleets, the West Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Edmé M. Duguay, the East Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Serge J. Leandres and the International Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Leonard F. Dirksen. The PFAF is commanded by Chief Officer Francis V. Monet, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFAF has a total of 50,322 aircraft, 4,552 fighters/interceptors, 3,233 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 6,078 transport aircraft, 3,544 trainer aircraft, 7,082 helicopters, 2,091 attack helicopters, 673 bomber planes, 4,552 drones and 11,223 patrol aircraft. For fighter/interceptor planes they mostly use the locally designed P-22, F-22, Su-35 and the Chengdu J-20. They use for bomber planes they mostly used the locally designed Bomb.17, B-2 Spirit, and a slighter faster version of the Boeing B-54. For attack helicopters they mostly use the locally designed Heli-12, HAL Light Combat Helicopter,' '''AH-64 Apache and the AgustaWestland AW101. For drones they use the Dro5, Predator A, Predator B, Predator C and a faster version of the RQ-4 Global Hawk. Despite this huge air force size, the air force hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military airplanes since the government are only allowed to make military airplanes, they simply pay for the rights to build certain airplane and helicopter designs. This saves billions every year. The basic air force paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 10 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the navy is President Burkhard M. Blau. '''Coast Guard' The Paunanorian Federal Coast Guard (PFCG) is highly modernized. All 65,000 coast guards are active. The coast guard is controlled by Admiral Dardan Pëllumb Dibra. The coast guard has 422 patrol boats and 16 patrol submarines. If the coast guard sees suspicious activity, they report it to the nearest police station. If they see a naval fleet that is not Paunanorian or Paunanorian allies, they report it to the military, who will send soldiers. The basic coast guard paycheck is $3,000 and personnel are trained for 8 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the coast guard is President Burkhard M. Blau. Cyber Warfare, Nuclear Weapons and Space Warfare The Paunanorian government invest billions into other projects not related to the navy, army or air force. This includes a cyber warfare branch, nuclear weapons, space warfare and special "MegaProjects". Paunanor's cyber warfare department is currently the best in the world, armed with 342 "Hackers". However, they have hardly use their cyber warfare, except against ISIS, Somalia back in 2015 and North Korea. They have been spying on their enemies. They have also caused ISIS and Somalian computers to malfunction and have leaked private information about the North Korean leader and their top generals as well as where there nuclear weapons are based. In 1969, Paunanor decided to start a nuclear weapons program, building there first bomb in 1972. There first ICBM and nuclear missile was in 1980 with the power of 12 KT. They have done 17 tests and have 34 nuclear weapons in their stockpile, ranging from 12 KT to 37 MT. Pauanor joined the International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) in 1970 and pledged to abstain from further atmospheric testing of nuclear weapons in 1976. Paunanor acceded to the nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NPT) in 1985. Nuclear weapons tests by Paunanor ceased in 1992, when it signed the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty and agreed to seek an international ban on the production of fissile nuclear weapons material. They have pledged to de-armed 1 of there nuclear weapons every year, starting in 2020 from least powerful to most powerful. Paunanor has use multiple space-based systems for defense, including recon satellites and communication satellites. They are also building a anti-missile space satellites, know as "Project Safety" projected to finished in 2025. They have invested into a space based weapon project, code named Project Hammer, which will use kinetic bombardment to shoot a projectile with the power of a 6 KT bomb, planned to be finished in July, 2017. Paunanor has invested in "MegaProjects". These are massive military projects that takes years yet when finished, will increase Paunanor's military power heavily. Some of them are; "Project Sky", to build a flying ship roughly the size of an aircraft carrier, planned to be ready in 2025, "Project Hammer", "Project Safety" "Project Recon", a project to insure complete reconnaissance information for anywhere on the globe and communication for any Paunanorian soldiers anywhere on the globe projected to finish in 2021, "Project Fire" to harness the power of the Rykia volcano to use as a super massive gun, projected to finish in 2039 and "Project Wave", a project to shift the earth's ocean surface to cause massive tsunamis, projected to finish in 2037. One of these projects have finished, called "Project Button", a project where the President can stop and malfunction anything mechanical, electrical or electronic that was made by PNIC. Budget The Paunanorian military budget is an annual $297.178 Billion, with 40% into the army, 35% into the navy, 20% into the air force, 1% into the coast guard and 4% into other military programs. Ever since the founding of Paunanor, the military budget always stay around 2.5% of Paunanor's GDP. However, the government announce 10$ Billion more will go into the military budget every year, starting in 2017. Paunanor is the third largest exporter in military equipment and small arms, after China and the US. There major exporters are China, the US, Russia, Cuba, France, the UK, Germany, Switzerland, Spain, Italy, Poland and Canada, generating $18.3 Billion every year. Paunanor usually exports state-of-the-art tanks, fighter planes, bomber planes, patrol boats artillery guns and small arms. Paunanor imports $2.3 Billion a year in military equipment, usually the newest tanks and fighter planes of other countries and small arms. Economy Paunanor has a social market economy and a highly skilled workforce, a large capital stock, an extremely low level of corruption, and a very high level, if not the highest, of innovation. Paunanor is the fourth largest exporters of goods, and has the second largest economy in the world according to the United Nations. The service sector provides 61.4% of the total GDP (Including information technology), with industry providing 32.4% of the GDP and agriculture providing 6.2% of the GDP. Paunanor has a unemployment rate of 2.1% and according to OECD Paunanor has the highest labor productivity levels in the world. Paunanor has signed treaties for the free movements of goods, capital, services, and people with the EU, Canada, China, India, New Zealand, the UK, Norway, Turkey, Russia, Japan, the USA, South Korea, Australia, Ukraine, Georgia, Israel, Argentina, Vietnam, Thailand, Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, the Philippines, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, the UAE, Serbia, Croatia, Angola, Ghana, South Africa, Egypt and Tanzania. However, Paunanorian officials is requried to check cargo that goes through, in and out of Paunanor and Paunanorian provinces for illegal items, including drugs, illegal weapons, human trafficking and endangered species. With these agreements with other countries, Paunanor can easily sell their goods to hundreds of millions to even billions of customers, as Paunanor does. Paunanor has the Paunanor Dollar as their currency, introduced January 4, 1954. 1 Paunanor Dollar is equal to 98 US Cents. The top ten exports of Paunanor are, in order, oil, machinery, software, chemicals, cars, pharmaceuticals, metal ores, lumber, plastics and military equipment. Companies Of the world's 500 largest stock-market-listed companies measured by revenue in 2016, by the Fortune Global 500, 59 are headquartered in Paunanor, not including PNIC or PNIC owned companies. 37 Paunanor-based companies are included in the PSMI, the largest Paunanorian stock market index. There is also a stock market index just for PNIC companies, called PNIC Stocks, or PNICS. Well-known international brands include Pilya, PNIC, Siffa, Onsti, Joe's Foodi, Smenka, NOC, Muggium, Fio Pickims, and Dyer and Smith Insurance (DSI). PNIC stands for Paunanorian National and International Companies. However, PNIC is not one company, but multiple companies. These companies function just like private companies except other companies cannot buy a PNIC company, (Although a PNIC company can buy a non-PNIC company), 75% of PNIC revenues (After PNIC Companies expenditures are paid) go to the government and PNIC expenditures are paid by taxpayers. PNIC Companies have their own CEO, but the Paunanorian President is the CEO of all of PNIC. PNIC Companies usually make billions every year. PNIC Companies names are based off what industry they are. For example, the PNIC specialize in automobiles is called the Paunanorian National Automobiles Company, or PNAC. Paunanor also has many small and medium companies too. Paunanor has many startup companies due to a government policy that gives subsides to companies that are 8 months old or younger. Science and Technology Paunanor is a global leader in technology and has one of the most technologically advanced societies. Everyone in Paunanor has ability to access the internet. Paunanor has a state-controlled company called Paunanor National Research (PNR), who has discovered cures and vaccines for Ebola, AIDs, CAA and many other diseases. They are responsible for the technology used in the Paunanorian Space Program and many of Paunanor's military projects. Paunanor has the most supercomputers in the world, with 237 computers and the world's fastest, know as Intelligentia ''having a maximum capability of 40.7 petaflops. ''Intelligentia ''is mostly used for research purposes and economic stimulation, but Paunanor has said in wartime ''Intelligentia ''will be used for war stimulation and has already has, including an invasion of North Korea, the 2015 invasion of Somalia, a NATO invasion of Paunanor and a Syrian Civil War stimulation. The Paunanorian Space Program (PSP) began in 1970 by Paunanorian National Space and Aeronautics Administration (PNSAA). PNSAA was founded in 1957. PNSAA sent their first satellite into orbit in 1974 and 1976. PSP sent their first man into space in August, 1980. PSP sent a man too the moon in March, 1986 and continue sending men until 1993. PNSAA sent their first probe to Mars in July, 1987. On April 2, 2012, PNSAA announced they would sent a temporary space shuttle to the moon in 2023, where six astronauts would live and work on the moon for a total of 89 days. '''Tourism' Paunanor is the second most visited country in the world, with 70.2 million tourist every year. This number excludes those who say for less then 24 hours. Paunanor has 22 UNESCO World Heritage sites and has many cities of high cultural interest. The Paunanorian coast has dozens of beaches and seaside resorts. There is also many ski resorts. Urban tourism is very common in Paunanor, as many tourist visit the cities of New Berlin, Paunto, Kolpata, Wermin, Takouk, Vesa and New London. As of 2016, Vesa is the most visited city in Paunanor. Paunanor has some of the most famous museums, including the Paunanorian National Natural History Museum in New London, the Museum of Mankind in Vesa, the Center of Art in Vesa and the Bukhard Science Museum in New London. The Paunanorian National Natural History Museum holds fossils, skeletons and models of nearly all species. The Museum of Mankind is a history museum with thousands of artifacts, including the Magna Carta, the gun that Adolf Hitler used to commit suicide, a 2,000 year old Roman sword, money from 1882 Britain and the original flag of Paunanor. The Center of Art holds many paintings, including the Last Supper, the Scream, the Wedding at Cana, American Gothic and The Bomb, a massive painting of the mushroom cloud caused by a nuclear weapon. The Bomb is said to worth $457 million. The Bukhard Science Museum is a science museum covering nearly every field, from quantum mechanics to human biology to aeronautics. Paunanor also has many casinos, although gambling rules are strict. Paunanor has a famous city called Hocasi, often called as "The Vegas of the South" and has many hotels and casinos. Since it is located on the coast and at the edge of the Savoki desert and only a couple kilometers away from the mountains, there is resorts specialized in water, desert, woodlands or mountain activities, including skiing, scuba diving and sand boarding. Infrastructure Energy The Paunanorian Energy Market is 15,600 terawatt hours each year. Paunanorian energy consumption per capita is 6.3 tons of oil per year. In 2017, 28% of energy came from nuclear power, 7% from hydroelectricity, 13% from wind power, 22% from solar power, 4% from bio energy, 11% from geothermal energy, 13% from oil and 1.7% from coal and 0.3% from other ways. Paunanor is currently trying to researched fusion power, and plans to have a fusion power plant by 2023. Paunanor has the world's largest oil reserves, fourth largest coal reserves and the second largest natural gas reserves. Paunanor produces and exports more oil then any other country, and their reserves are planned to run out by 2567. For many years, it was considered that nuclear power was unsafe. However, Paunanorian nuclear stations are considered extremely safe and are kept in locations far from humans or other organisms. They are usually in the Savoki desert. The country has around 1.2 million miles of pipelines. Transportation Paunanor is a transport hub for the Atlantic, Africa and Latin America dues to their central location in the Atlantic. The motorway (Paunanorian National Highways) is the third largest globally in length and is know to be quite large, including Route 7, which has 4 maintenance lanes and 8 actual lanes. Paunanor is extremely dense in roads, mostly in the urbanized areas. Paunanor has established a large high-speed train network. The Paunanorian National Rail Company or PNRC serves multiple cities in Paunanor and other western countries. The fastest trains in Paunanor can go up to speeds of 350 km/h (217 mph). Many large Paunanorian cities, including Vesa, New London, New Berlin, Paunto, Wermin have maglev rail systems in the cities. Many Paunanorian cities have public transport and taxis are also very common. Most cities usually have a bus system, taxis, subways and a train station. The largest Paunanorian airports are Vesa International Airport and Wermin International Airport. Every Paunanorian airport is constructed, paid and owned by Paunanorian National Airport and Airport Security Company, or PNAASC, owned by the government. Many cities in Paunanor have massive ports, with 3 out of the 20 largest ports in the world being in Paunanor. Water Supply and Sanitation Paunanor is extremely rich in water, with multiple rivers flowing through most of the country, massive fresh water lakes and the Paruq jungle, which have rainfalls of around 2,600 millimeters. Sewer systems and water pipelines are well funded and Paunanor has multiple desalination plants, producing 119.3 million gallons of water per day in 2017. An average Paunanorian uses 76-98 gallons of water a day. Recently, several new plants have open, in which water is taken from the sewers and are cleaned, any garbage or human/animal waste is dried down and the waste is proceeded to be used as fertilizer, while garbage is sent to be recycled or, if the garbage cannot be recycled, is sent to be exported to other countries, such as Sweden. Demographics With a population of 154,503,234 according to the 2016 Census, is the most populous country in Africa after Nigeria and is the 9th largest country in the world. It has 127.33 people per square kilometer, being the 91st most population dense country. The fertility rate of 1.17 children per woman is also one of the lowest in the world. This means that in the future there may be a lack of workers. However, this is being replaced by the mechanization of Paunanor's economy and hundreds of thousands of well educated immigrates from the USA, Japan, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, France, Germany, Spain, the UK, Switzerland, Austria, Belgium, Denmark, Sweden and the Netherlands. Paunanor is 52.5% white, 36.5% black, 9.2% Asian, 1.2% Arab and other races make up 0.5%. Due to being a former British, German and French colony, Paunanor is mostly British or American, French and German. The Census happens every year. Immigration In January, 2017, about 9.2 million of Paunanor's 155 million residents do not have a Paunanor citizenship. This makes up around 5.9% of the population. Eighty-four percent of these immigrants live in urban areas. Between 1960 to 1977 Paunanor invited "Industry Workers" to work in Paunanorian industrial jobs and other blue collar jobs in Paunanor. This was done in order to keep Paunanorian industries going while the government can focus their native population on white-collar jobs, as it is preferred to have white-collar jobs in Paunanor. Many of these immigrants returned home between 1977-1985, when Paunanor companies, including PNIC, started to use robots instead. Depending on the home country, it can be quite easy or extremely difficult to move to Paunanor and become a citizen. For many western countries, such as the UK, the US, Canada, South Korea, Japan, Australia and many EU members, it is very easy to move. However, other countries, called Medium Alert Countries, such as South Africa, Mexico, China, Russia, India, Argentina, Brazil and Belarus. It is harder to get into Paunanor, with heavy background checks, interrogation on reasons why coming to Paunanor and being monitored for the next 4 months as well as random electronic body scans every few days for the next 6 months. The final category is High Alert Countries, such as Syria, North Korea, Saudi Arabia, Sudan, the DRC, Nigeria, Iran, Iraq and Eritrea. It is extremely difficult to get into Paunanor, including direct permission from the government of the country the immigrant is coming from, monitored for a year, interrogation every three weeks, heavy background checking, electronic body scans every few days and being followed by two guards for the next five weeks. Paunanor is host as the fourth highest country by number of international immigrants. As of January, 2017, the largest national groups are from the United States of America (2,191,000), followed by Germany (1,872,000), France (1,718,000), the UK (702,000) and Canada (692,000). Religion Paunanor is a secular country and freedom of religion is a constitutional right. Paunanor keeps a very strict separation of church and state, and life is to be kept extremely secular. Protestants are the largest religion in Paunanor, with 32.7% of the population being protestants, or 50,855,169 protestants. Catholics make up 10.7% of the population, or 16,640,682 Catholics. The remaining 2.2% or 3,421,448 Christians are other forms of Christianity, such as orthodox. 30.2% of the population is atheist, or 46,967,159 atheists. This makes Paunanor have the fourth largest atheist community in the world. 16.2% of Paunanorians are Muslim, with 9.9% of the population of Paunanor, or 15,396,519, is Sunni Muslim and 5.8%, or 9,020,182, are Shia Muslim. The 0.5%, or 777,601, follow different forms of Islam. 0.8%, or 1,244,163 people are Hindus and 0.5%, or 780,712 people, are Buddhists. 6.7%, or 10,419,886 people, are different religions not mentioned above, such as Judaism (4,521,211 Followers) or Jainism (3,421 Followers). Languages English, German and French are the official and main languages in Paunanor. Any language that is not an official language is protected as a minority language. There is a fourth language, called Paunanorian. However, Paunanorian is often referred as a "dead" language. 98.2% of the population knows English, 95.6% knows German, 90.2% knows French and 73.2% knows a fourth language, usually Mandarin Chinese (37.8%), Spanish (43.5%) or Arabic (27.1%). Education According to Paunanor law, it is mandatory to have 16 years of education, starting at the age of 2 in preschool and ending at the age of 18, graduating high school. From there, the student can choose to start working or get a college degree. The literacy rate is 100%. Paunanor has 34,252,387 people 18 or under and 17,304,372 in college, meaning there has to be many schools and colleges. Paunanor has a student to teacher ratio of 14.02:1. There are 76,456 preschools, 38,228 elementary schools (They provide kindergartens, usually a separate building), 12,743 middle schools and 5,693 high schools. There are many colleges and universities in Paunanor. Some of them are, Pagui University, The College of New Berlin, Sukoa University, the University of the Arts and the College of Gohak. Many famous people, including Stephen Hawking, Albert Einstein, Paul Dirac, Edwin Hubble, Richard Feynman, Marie Curie and Niels Bohr has taught or study at one of these colleges above. 52.7% of Paunanorians have a college diploma. In order to get a diploma in a certain field, the student must get approval from the college the student is studying at, the provincial government and someone who is already in this field. There is many years to college too. For example, if the student want to become a neurologist, the student must have approval from the college and the provincial state and any preexisting Paunanorian neurologist. The student also have to get 5 years of college and 3 years of medical school. More respectable professionals have more years of a second level education. College is expensive yet easy too pay off after the student get their diploma and a job. Most people with diplomas get there student debt off by the time they are 32. If the student, their parents, grandparents or siblings is a veteran or is serving in the military, the student gets 10% off their student debt. This number goes by 10% for every year serve until the numbers reach 60%, where it stops. The education budget is $102.47 Billion and Paunanor ranks 5th in the world, after Hong Kong, Japan, Singapore and South Korea (Note: Those 4 countries are not in order). Health Paunanor has national healthcare and a national health insurance agency, know as Paunanorian National Health Insurance (PNHI). There are 2,306,018 clinics and 689,746 hospitals in Paunanor. Paunanor has national healthcare and a national health insurance, called Paunanor National Health Insurance (PNHI) one of the four biggest health insurance companies in Paunanor and the 17th largest in the world, with 11,244,002 customers in Paunanor and 45,673,229 world wide, not including Paunanor. Only 0.02% of Paunanorians are against vaccines and vaccines are mandatory when a child is born. The mortality rate in Paunanor is extremely low and there has only been 17 recorded cases of a woman dying during child birth in all of Paunanor history since independence. Paunanor hospitals are very modern and advanced, making health bills costing less. 8.2% of the country is obese and there are 68,933 people in Paunanor who have AIDS or HIV. Paunanor has strict health regulations for companies and airports. The life expectancy in Paunanor is 89.73 years, meaning they are the best when it comes to life expectancy. Paunanor spends $145.33 billion in healthcare and ranks 4th in the world after Andorra, Italy and France. (Note: Those 3 countries are not in order). Culture Culture in Paunanor has been shaped by Germanic, French, American and English influence. Paunanor is well know for their writers, musicians, artists, philosophers, designers, architects and athletes. Paunanor does many customs, such as Advent Wreaths, Stollen cakes and other practices. Paunanor also recognizes Oktoberfest. There are many holidays in Paunanor, and November 8 is the National Day of Independence, commonly know as Independence Day. Since the 1980s, Paunanor has emerged as a major international culture world center. The city of New Berlin is world famous as a center of culture. There are 27 UNESCO World Heritage Sites in Paunanor. According to the Anholt–GfK Nation Brands Index, in 2014 Paunanor was the world's most respected nations. A global opinion poll for the BBC revealed that Paunanor is recognized for having the most positive influence in the world in 2015 and 2016. Music Paunanor is know for it's classical music. During the colonial era, many pieces of classical music were made. Paunanor is the second largest producer of music in the world, just after the United States. Much of the Paunanorian youth and the lower class as well as the middle class like pop music, hip-hop, rock, electronic music, the blues and rap. Upper-middle class, upper class and those 40 or above prefer classical music, country and opera. There is 39 opera houses in Paunanor. Many famous musicians have come from Paunanor, including Wolfen von Werner, George Williams, Johnson Lemaire and "Freedom", a rapper. Art Paunanorian art is largely influenced by western art, although parts of eastern Paunanor have also been influenced by modern art. Several famous art groups emerged between 1890-1965, such as the Group of Six or the Spring Council. Albert Braun, Dominik Bosch, Ralf Dresdner, Orson Sorel and Avent Bérubé are some of many famous Paunanorian artists. Famous sculptors include Remy Cadieux and Matthew Griffin. Paunanor has made grand pieces of art, such as The Bomb, Flowers, and The Eastern City. Paunanor has many famous art museums and exhibits, such as The New Berlin Gallery, Art of Gretea and the Center of Art. Most Paunanorian art is usually classical or modern. Many pieces of modern art and sculptures are found in cities and in parks. Architecture Paunanor is famous for having European style Neo Classical Architecture. However, since the 1970s, these have been superseded by thousands of high rise buildings. There are many famous buildings in Paunanor, such as the Parliament Building or the still being built Siffa Building, in Takouk. Many famous architects have come from Paunanor, including William F. Lamb, Gilles Francois, Calvin Russel and Jonathan Spencer. For infrastructure and public service buildings, such as hospitals, bridges, tunnels, schools and airports have a modern look, while governmental buildings and advance education buildings, such as court houses, universities and parliament buildings have a more neoclassical look to them. There has been three Paunanorian Pritzer Prize winners so far Literature and Philosophy Paunanor literature is considered some of the greatest works of literature. Famous Paunanorian authors include Albert Wolf, Friedrich Martin and David Petit. The Paunanorian book market is the second largest in the world, just after the United States of America. Many famous Paunanorian books include For the People (1961), A New World (1968), 1916, A Million More Deaths (1975), The Dead Man (1988), They (1993), The Desert War (2007) and Fight for Water (2013). Seven Paunanorians have been awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature, most recently George Stieber in 2009. The New Berlin Book Fair is world famous for book international trading and deals, and has been active since 1962. Paunanorian philosophy is very significant, and Paunanorian philosophers are thought to contribute a lot to modern and historical philosophical ideas. Famous philosophers include Thiemo Aleshire, Gustav Sturm, Abraham Jansen and Willis Clarkson. Media The largest internationally operating media companies in Paunanor are Paunanorian National News Company (PNNC), Paunanorian National Media Company (PNMC), Cayan Corporation and North Star Media. Paunanor's television market is one of the largest, with around 156 million TV. 97.3% of Paunanorian households have cable or satellite TV, and 88.3% of all households have internet television. There are more then 1,000 private and public radio channels in Paunanor. Paunanor national radio channel is Paunanorian Radio National News (PRNN). Many best-selling newspapers are from Paunanor, including the Vesa Daily, Paunanorian National Newspapers (PNNp), Neja Newspaper and the Yika General Newspaper. Paunanor has also made large magazine companies, such as What Happen?, Look and The Monthly News. The Paunanorian video gaming market is one of the largest worldwide. The Gamers Unite! in Paunto is the world leading gaming convention. Popular games from Paunanor include The Game of Mankind, Shoot and Kill, Endure and the RUN! series. Famous video game developers include Paunanorian National Visual Entertainment Company (PNVEC), Wergi Development, Vuve Entertainments and Croix Media. Cinema Paunanorian cinema has made massive technical and artistic contributions to film. Paunanorian is know for it's three big film companies, Paunanorian National Visual Entertainment Company (PNVEC), Busson Films and the Cayan Corporation. The first film made in Paunanor was The Earthquake of Lisbon, made in 1892. The first film with sound was Defeat at Tannenberg, made in 1927. The first color film was Victory in Britain! ''made in 1941. In the 1960s, many new films were made, such as Invasion from Mars (1961), Moses (1964), For the People (1976), The Liberator (1978), Thief (1984), Battle of the Bulge (1987), The Hotel Room (1988), The Secret Agent (1993), Operation Desert Storm (1999), The End of Civilization (2005), The Battle of the Six Kings and Nine Princes (2011) and The Armada movie series (2015, 2017 and the last is proposed to be made and finished in 2020). Some famous directors include Jordan Gammon, Kristian Müller, Jones Poton and Ryan Moreau. Paunanor has many famous actors, including William Tidmarsh, Jonathon Gabruk, David Michon, Bismarck Keilson and Antoine Chapelle. Paunanor has an annual film festival, called the Wermin Film Festival, held since 1958. It is considered the world's second largest film festival. The Golden Actor Reward's is held every year, it is given to actors and directors every year. It was first done in 1978 and is said to replace Oscars after much heated controversy regarding the awards, including claims of lack of racial diversity. '''Cuisine' Due to being a former French, German and British colony, much of its food is based off German, French and British roots. However, foods from other places have become more popular since the early 1990s and late 1980s, and international restaurants, such as McDonalds or Burger King, have become more influential. Paunanorians most favorite alcoholic drink is wine, although beer is not far behind. Paunanorian alcohol consumption is at 49.6 liters in 2017. Paunanor has strict alcohol regulations, most of them based off the Alcohol Control Act of 1976. Paunanor is world famous for it's bread, cheese and sausages. Most foods in Paunanor are genetically modified organism (GMOs) and have artificial flavors, although most of this food is very healthy. 7.4% all of foods sold in Paunanor are organic. The 2016 Michelin Guide awarded 28 restaurants in Paunanor three stars, the highest designation, 77 received two stars and 482 with one star. Sports 52.3 million Paunanorians are members of sport clubs and another 62 million pursue sports individually. Football is the most popular with 10.5 million members part of the Paunanorian National Football Association. The Paunanorian men's national football team won the FIFA World Cup in 2014, 1974 and 1978. Paunanor has hosted the FIFA World Cup in 1982, 1990, 2002 and is going to hold the 2018 World Cup, in New Berlin. Other popular sports include winter sports, basketball, golf, tennis, horse riding, fencing, sailing, swimming, rugby and sharp shooting. While Paunanorians are not that interested in motor sports, the famous Paunanorian George Stuckey has won four Formula One World Drivers' Championships. Paunanor is know to do very well in the Olympics. Paunanor won the most gold medals in the 1964, 1996 and 2000 Summer Olympics and the 1962, 1986 and 2002 Winter Olympics. Paunanor is currently bidding to host the 2024 Olympics. However, Paunanor has hosted the 1964, 1980 and 2004 Summer Olympics and the 1970, 1976 and 2010 Winter Olympics. Fashion and Design Paunanorian designers are leaders of modern product design. Famous designers include Jonathan Jones, Willis Pohl and Pierre Dubios. Paunanor is one of the leading countries in the fashion industry. The Paunanorian textile industry consisted of roughly 2,700 companies with more than 275,000 employees in 2017, which generated a revenue of $342 billion. 68.4% of all products made in Paunanor are exported. The New Berlin Week of Fashion and the fashion trade fair The Designer's Choice are held twice a year, The New Berlin Week of Fashion since 1958 and The Designer's Choice since 1967. New Berlin, Takouk, Vesa and Rostadt are very important design, production and trade hubs of the domestic and international fashion industry, along with smaller towns. World famous fashion designers from Paunanor include Simon Bertrand, Jill Ott, Karl Roux, Philip Marion and Wolf Groon. Important brands include The Bertrand Corporation, Trivfas, Decus, Primia and Groon & Marks. The Paunanorian supermodels Alice Joburt, Diane Cook, Ada Rott, Mary Gros and William Morris are world famous. See also |state=expanded}} Category:Paunanor Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth Category:Nations Category:Federal Republic of Paunanor Category:History Category:Politics Category:Military Category:Culture Category:Economy Category:Religion Category:Healthcare and othe public services Category:Geography Category:Regions Category:Worlds